


Blindness and Monotone

by Light_Heir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Oc Reader - Freeform, Reader is Terezi's sister, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Heir/pseuds/Light_Heir
Summary: Sorry about some of the errors, it's 3 AM and autopilot is the one doing the work
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider (mentioned), Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas





	Blindness and Monotone

Warning: Language

A girl sat there, crying, after being tormented, non-stop by a bunch of lunatics, everyday at school

"What's wrong?", the girl looked, albeit crying, she rapidly turned her head

The girl got up and started running toward her big sister, Terezi Pyrope and started hugging her

She told her that she was made fun of for having a monochromatic colorblindness, and only had vision of black and white

"Shhh, it's alright, don't worry, think of it this way, they are just jealous that you do better in class, despite having that colorblindness", Terezi said, comforting and hugging her 11 year old sister

She wiped her tears off her face and smiled at her sister, who spent more time with her, who bonded the closest to her and took care of you, despite being blind.

Yes, she was blind, you may have the most horrible colorblindness, but she had it worse, she was blind, after an accident, an accident that killed your parents, and let Latula, your oldest sister become the breadwinner

She may be blind but somehow, her brain was revealed to have a powerful mutation and she could smell and taste colors, tell whoever scent that belongs to, somehow she could even smell text and with good memory she could even walk home from work by herself, though it isn't recommended due to other people harassing her, one time you even had to break someone's jaw for that

Terezi knelt down at your level and smiled, you hugged her the hardest you could and she hugged back

Your name is Torrie Pyrope, and you are the luckiest person on earth, blessed with the most loving sister

It's been four years, and you are now 15 years old, accelerated to a first-year highschool student, so far, you've made a few friends, Levi Parker and Ruby Clifer(Yes, that's what my username, "RClifer" meant), both cousins and are the same age as you are. You got along well due to having problems with the family, you lost your parents, Ruby's parents completely neglecting her, as if she never existed and Levi, whose father was a bastard and wouldn't stop beating the shit out of him

You yell, calling Terezi's attention and hold her hand, leading her to the car, so she can go to work, your oldest sister Latula, waited patiently on the driver's seat, you sat on the backseat with Terezi and start conversing with each other.

"Hey, Terezi", you whisper, calling her attention and she turned to you, responding with an 'Hm?', "You 'xcited for work?"

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?", Terezi turned, looking at you

"You're excited because you get to see your boyfriend? Karkat Vantas?", you teased

Terezi stood silent, and blushing, then, to respond to that, she ruffled your hair, making it messy.

You both shared a laugh and you combed your hair again, when you arrived to your school, Skaia Academy, you met up with your friends and shared a laugh

After class, you met up with another one of your friends, although you secretly had feelings for him, his name was Exodus Makara, that kid got along with you because he and his brother, Gamzee Makara, one of your sister's workmates, had a drug-addictive father. And because of that, he suffered severe nerve damage from the abuse and aquired C.I.P.A

When it was time for you to go home, you waved goodbye

While you were on the bus to home, you saw grey flashing lights (in your eyes) at your house's block, your heart races and tears begin welling up in your eyes.

The bus stopped and you rushed to home, and saw an unforgiving sight, there was police tape surrounding your house's entrance and there was a splatter on the window, judging by the thickness of it's greyish hue, it's blood

You cross the police tape and officers try to stop you, athough, failed

"Latula! Terezi!", you yell, your voice cracking and tears flowing down, "LATULA!! TEREZI!!"

"LATUL-!!", you were cut off when you saw the kitchen floor, you felt your knees give out...

...You saw your big sister, Latula on the ground surrounded by a thick liquid, the smell of rust fills the air, it's blood, it's not anyone else's

The door slams open and you see your big sister Terezi, she looks like she's been running and walks forward and immediately, she sobbed, pulling you into a tight hug, both of you were ushered out of the house by the police.

Latula and Terezi both worked at the police station, which led to Terezi getting the news

The word was spread to anyone who was close to Latula, it was spreading like despair.

Mituna Captor, Latula's boyfriend and formerly, Terezi and my future brother-in-law was the one who had it worse than all of them, he loved her dearly, he never smiled, anymore, he was about to propose to her on the next month....

...On the day of his planned proposal, he took his own life

Your name is Torrie Pyrope, and your life was ruined by a sick fucker who needed to be put to justice

It's been five years and you are now 20 years old, you still haven't forgotten that event 5 years ago, you worked on the same police station your sisters worked in, 3 years ago, Exodus Makara started dating you, and Terezi and her boyfriend, Karkat got married

You and Terezi worked in the field, not in the office but you two were allowed to search for files from years ago, you desperately wanted to find out who killed your sister.

You stayed up later, it was already 1 AM and you were the only one left in the station, looking for what was needed to be found, then something caught your eyes

A file, containing the Midnight Crew case, according to this, their leader, Stephen Slick, was arrested by your sister, Latula, 7 years ago, however, he was broken out by the rest of his crew

You smiled brightly, turning off the lamp, you weren't scared of the dark, after all, it was all black and white, you ran all the way home, and began researching about the major members of the Midnight Crew

Caleb Deuce, lieutenant  
Derek Droog, sergeant  
Hayden Boxcars, the second in command  
Stephen Slick, the leader

Your name is Torrie Pyrope, and you got yourself a big catch

It's been 2 years and you are now 22 years old, your evidence find eventually led to the midnight crew's hideout, you also found something very important, they were the ones who created Sopor, the drug that Gamzee and Exodus' dad was addicted to.

Exodus had broken up with you, since you were almost never home for him.

Karkat Vantas and Terezi Py- no, Terezi Vantas, had a child named Elijah, your nephew, he was currently 12 years old

Things were good here, you were being dropped off to their hideout, over the years, they gained more members so your station had to call in S.W.A.T.

When you were dropped off, you seemed to be late to the party, there was gunfire everywhere, so you ran to cover

"Where's Captain?", you ask the Lieutenant, Vriska Serket

"He's dead", she replies

"Shit"

Your captain, was Becquerel Strider, he was your neighbor, and just like his parents, Dave Strider and Jade Harley, he was brave, they were also nice

You swore many curse words under your breath, knowing that his parents would be distraught

You held your position and followed the second in command's orders

Eventually, you were able to capture the minor members of the midnight crew, stopped the production of Sopor...

...And captured Derek Droog, Hayden Boxcars and Caleb Deuce, but no sign of Stephen Slick

After days in the infirmary, anyway you only had a fractured arm and a few bullet wounds to the leg, you went back home to your sister, your brother-in-law, and your nephew, as soon as you went home, you were greeted with a surprise party and hugs

Your name is Torrie Pyrope, and there is hope

It's been 3 years, you are now 25 years old, your nephew was in summer camp, and you are at home with your sister and Karkat.

Everything went well, when you were doing research at home

Until you heard a crashing sound from upstairs, you grab your gun by instinct from paranoia

You walk up the stairs and was greeted with tear gas, it didn't do much but make it harder to breathe, but you felt pain on the back of your head and fell

When you woke up, you noticed that you were bleeding on the back of your head, it took time to figure out that it was dimly lit though you immediately noticed that you were tied up, when your eyes adjusted perfectly to the dark, you see Karkat and Terezi, also tied up, but they're both blindfolded, and you're not

Then suddenly, a light turned on and you notice that you were in a small room, no window

A man walked in and it turned out to be him, Stephen Slick

You glare at him and he does the same to you

"Well, well, well", he said, restraining himself from punching you in the face

"You...", you growled at him, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to my sister!"

You yelled at him but he just smirked which made you more enraged

"Bastard, let us go or I'll-!", you yell, realizing that you don't have your gun

"Looking for... This?", he says, pulling out your gun

"Piece of shit-!", you cursed, "We got all of your little pawns-"

You get cut off with a bullet to your fractured arm, you yell out in pain

"Nooo!!! You fucking-!", Terezi yelled, though she couldn't see and neither could Karkat

"You were the one who ruined my plans!!", Stephen lashed out in anger toward you, "Because of you..!"

"We were gonna make a living out of that!!", he yells, "And from your actions..."

He says, cocking the gun

"You love your family than yourself, don't you?", he says, "They're gonna be the one to pay for your actions!!!"

He shouted, pointing the gun to Karkat's chest, you yell out in rage, grief....and guilt

He pulled the trigger 1...2....3 times as Karkat cries out in pain, Terezi cried and screamed

"YOU....BASTARD....DON'T YOU... FUCKING DARE...HURT THEM...!!!" ,Karkat, yelled weakly

Then Stephen shot him 3 more times...and Karkat never moved again

Terezi began sobbing, she lost the man she loved to the man who killed her sister

Stephen then went out of the room for a brief moment

"It's...it's all my fault...", you mutter as your eyes are filled with tears

"Torrie...", Terezi spoke, "Elijah...please, take care of him, please take care of Elijah"

You began sobbing, but you replied with a 'Yes'

Terezi smiles and Stephen walks back into the room, with more ammo clips

Then Slick said impatiently, "I've had enough of this"

He shot you with 3 bullets each limb and you cry out in pain

Then you yelled out, in grief, when Slick cocked the gun and pointed it at Terezi's head

She just smiled at you....and there was a loud 'Bang'

Then your blood soaked the rope tying you up and loosened it up enough, for you to break free, and you immediately charged at him

Before he had time to react, you grabbed the gun and tried to get it out of his hands

He almost overpowered you, however you had the right skill to do this

You sunk your teeth into the side of his neck and pulled out, showing his spinal chord

As he screamed in pain, you successfully grabbed the gun and began unloading each clip onto him, even though he was already dead

When you finished unloading the clip, you dropped the gun and untied Terezi and Karkat, you mourned for them and you took off their blindfolds, pulled their eyes closed

Your name is Torrie Pyrope, and you lost the most special people in your life

It's been a month and Elijah was instead entrusted to Vriska Serket due to your trauma

Each day, you remember that day

Each day, you regret it

Each day, you'd wish that you were the one to die

Because of you, your nephew became an orphan

It's April 13th, right? Guess that'll end up on the papers

It doesn't matter though, at least you won't be able to be ashamed since you won't be able to see it

You grab something in the cabinet, it's Latula's gun, when she was still a cop, she used this

You smile, and tears fall off your eyes

You put the end of the gun in your mouth

You cock the hammer...

...And pull the trigger...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about some of the errors, it's 3 AM and autopilot is the one doing the work


End file.
